Disco Chomper
Disco Chomper is a Legendary variant of Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He has a special ability called Disco Fever. The ability activates when he swallows 5 zombies, giving Disco Chomper a speed boost and attack boost that lasts for 30 seconds (if you timed how long Disco Fever was active in the video below). The best way to earn this character is to buy Fertilizer Fun packs, since the Chomper only has 2 stickers and in Zany Zombopolis packs for a better chance. He cannot be found in the Phenomenal Character Pack, along with Iron Citron. His first appearance in Backyard Battleground is as a boss in the mission "Impsomnia," where the zombies have to ruin a party the plants have started so that the Imps can sleep. Descriptions Stickerbook description Subtlety is definitely not Disco Chomper's strong suit. His groovy polyester leisure suit is, though! In-game description Eat Zombies to fill your Disco Fever meter. Fill it all the way to gain a speed boost and inflict extra damage! Abilities Strategies With The Disco Chomper is very similar to the standard Chomper with the exception of Disco Fever which activates after eating 5 zombies. It is best to use a stealthy strategy, go for single targets and avoid groups of zombies and/or hide around corners, and wait to strike. When Disco Fever is activated, you may wish to act very aggressively as the damage and speed boost makes you practically invincible to everything with an exception of the Parrot Pal and sniping zombies. To deal with these, you can use Chomp Cannon ability on them. As a general rule, it's best to keep yourself out of the sights of zombies you can't reach however. Against When fighting a Disco Chomper it is best to be sniping it and try to pack in groups to avoid death. Kill it as soon as possible, because when Disco Fever is active, it will destroy everything. If this does happen, try to snipe it down and as always, avoid any physical contact as the Disco Chomper will destroy you very easily. Gallery Disco Chomper.png|Disco Chomper in the Stickerbook Video Trivia *In the Impsomnia mission, before the player completely destroys the party, the Disco Chomper comes out of the ground in front of the turntables. The Disco Chomper appears in a similar way to the Disco Zombie, with Disco Zombie's boss theme even starting to play, before being changed. After this cutscene, he engages the player in combat. He is considered a "champion," meaning he has more health than a regular Disco Chomper. In this mission, the Disco Chomper is also called the "DJ Chomper." **Since the Disco Chomper is called the "DJ Chomper" in the "Impsomnia" mission, it is possible that Disco Chomper is the DJ for, or even started, said party. ***Some of the music heard at the party is a remix of the rap jam. *Similar to many other Legendary variants, Disco Chomper appears to be eighties-themed. **However unlike all the other eighties themed variants, Disco Chomper is not a party variant, obtained in Infinity Time. *The Disco Chomper is the second Chomper variant with human-like teeth, with the first being the Chester Chomper, and the third being the Unicorn Chomper. *His head resembles a disco ball. *Disco Chomper was given a new movement animation once he activates his Disco Fever in the Graveyard Variety Pack expansion. However, this may be something that is shown due to his increased speed, as Hot Rod Chomper does this animation when he eats a zombie, and any other Chomper variant can also do this special animation with the Speed Boost Craziness option activated in a private match. *In the mission "Impsomnia," the Disco Zombie's music can be heard when the Disco Chomper boss appears in front of the player. *Whenever he chomps, emerges from burrow or respawns, disco-like sounds can be heard. *In the Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC, Disco Chomper's primary attack while in "Disco Fever" has been nerfed. *Disco Chomper, Iron Citron, Computer Scientist and Toxic Brainz are the only variants to be of "Legendary" rareness. **In addition, all three have special abilities that are activated by filling their respective meters. **Furthermore, Disco Chomper and Toxic Brainz are the only two Legendaries that fill their meter in unique ways. Disco Chomper must eat his victims, rather than vanquishing them with his bite or damaging abilities, whereas Toxic Brainz must fill his meter with successfully landed punches. * Disco Chomper is the only Chomper Variant does not have any sort of organic on his head. **He is also the only Chomper Variant that has lights on his tongue, stem, and top part of his leaves. Category:Chomper variants Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Legendary variants Category:Legendary plants Category:Plants